El Niño de la Sonrisa Volcada
by Tixy of Light
Summary: En la Noche de las Dulces Pesadillas se cuentan historias. Sin embargo aquella vez sería especial, donde conocerían la historia de amor de una leyenda. "Naruto-kun...". One-shot.


_Tiare, ¡un gusto! Bienvenidos a mi primera historia de Naruto horror ^^. Soy nueva en esto, pero espero puedan sentir un escalofrío o las incesantes ganas de mirar hacia atrás, (o quien sabe, llamar a Naruto tres veces frente a un espejo a ver que pasa...). Y bueno, un gusto hablar con ustedes, déjense llevar por la imaginación y disfruten, kukuku._

 _Por cierto, el fic ha sido beteado por Deih, quien fue muy importante en la estética y gramática del fic._

* * *

 ** _El Niño de la Sonrisa Volcada._**

 ** _(NaruHina)._**

 **L** os inquilinos del solitario y oscuro bosque tomaron sus lugares, en círculos, sobre los árboles caídos. A sus alrededores solo se veían troncos viejos, y más troncos. Estaban muy lejos de las luces de la ciudad y el grotesco gruñir de los vehículos. Los quince temerarios jóvenes habían abandonado el abrigo de sus casas y se aventuraron rumbo a algo de emoción, como cada sábado, a media noche.

Linternas, malvaviscos y una voluble fogata.

Juguetonas y burlonas miradas se dirigieron a un joven azabache con coleta. El nombre del aludido era Shikamaru Nara. Su apagada seriedad y su rostro de aburrimiento eran un bien tejido disfraz. El azabache era amente del suspenso, sembrar miedo y oír a los demás gritar. Una escondido secreto que solo su grupo conocía.

Y a petición de ellos, fue el primero en tomar la palabra. La aclamada Noche de las Dulces Pesadillas, abrió el telón.

 **—** En medio del silencio Kiba caminaba.

Al terminar su dicho el viento sacudió el fuego de la fogata. Su ligero pasar emitió un fino, pero prolongado silbido. Parecía un... ¿ _chillido?_ Los presentes apretaron los dientes, obligándose a recordar mentalmente que solo era el viento.

Entre los inquietos presentes que se sentaban en los troncos, se encontraba el aludido: Kiba Inuzuka. El extrovertido chico maldijo en su mente que el elegido de la historia fuese el mismo, apretó al pequeño animal que se encontraba en su regazo.

Shikamaru continuó.

 **—** Él oía pasos a sus espaldas, eran secos y constantes. Se arrepentiría después de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero se detuvo improvisadamente... y sintió la presencia deteniéndose detrás de él. Respiró entre dientes y decidió preguntar, "¿Eres tú, Akamaru?" Luego de que el viento viniera erizando los vellos de su piel, dijo el sujeto...

La saliva pasó por las gargantas de los presentes.

 **—** No, soy... ¡Naruto!

Gemidos asustados. Algunos se cubrieron la boca por el miedo, sintieron a la leyenda latir en sus mentes. Otros no contuvieron las risas, era la historia más _falsa_ e _irreal_ que habían escuchado en lo largo de sus vidas.

 **—** ¿En-serio? ¿crees en eso? **—** decía Temari cubriéndose el estomago victima de la risa **—** ¡Tengo que grabarlo!

 **—** Es una leyenda **—** se quejó irritado y con leve rosa en las mejillas **—** No estoy ni a favor ni en contra, tonta.

Kiba se levantó del tronco, enfadado.

 **—** ¡No lo griten! ¿Quieren? ¡ _Él_ si existe bola de tarados! ¡Las pagarán caro, si lo llaman tres veces él apare-...!

 **—** No aparecerá **—** arremató Neji con un resoplido, el Inuzuka frunció el ceño y su perro gruñó **—** Es ridículo, ¿qué olvidaron? Tenemos diecisiete años y esto no son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños.

El aire se tensó.

 **—** Bueno, supongo que viniste por algo **—** habló indiferente Sai, sin expresión en su rostro. Mas suspiró - Aunque...

—Me parece que tus palabras no son apropiadas para el caso **—l** os interrumpió Sakura, que se mantenía seria.

Neji la ignoró respondiendo únicamente al azabache.

 **—** Venía por Hinata —dijo. A pesar de su usual tono frío, se pudo oír cierta exasperación en su voz— Pero veo que tiene a un nido de críos que velan por ella - sin sonreír a la ira de los presentes se puso de pie - Cuídense de "Naruto", yo me largo.

—¡Neji! —gritó TenTen molestándose por sus palabras yendo detrás de sus pasos, y perdiéndose así entre los árboles.

Los presentes escucharon su voz intentando convencerlo de que volviera y retirara sus palabras, pero el sonido se extinguió en la lejanía y si quedaron sin disculpas del aludido.

Un silencio les permitió al grupo analizar las palabras de Neji, aclarar la supuesta _realidad_. Sus miradas se encontraban bajas. Se sentían ridículos... como adultos jugando a ser niños. La poca dignidad que guardaban se hizo cuadritos cuando Gaara, Shino, Sai y Sasuke siguieron los pasos del dúo.

Un mueca de disgusto se formó en los labios del Uchiha. Mas nadie la vio.

Nuevamente el silenció invadió la charla. Luego de las palabras de Neji todos se sintieron avergonzados y nadie parecía querer retomar la conversación.

—Supongo... —dijo Shikamaru mirando el suelo, con una sonrisa dolida y resignada— Que si nadie va a continuar... es mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

El grupo de aventureros mordió sus labios. No querían dejar todo así, pero no sabían cómo ayudar.

—Yo te-ten-go que decir algo —se oyó la ofuscada voz de Hinata. Los jóevenes centraron la mirada en ella, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, era la primera vez que ella hablaba en todas las juntas que habían hecho— Naruto-kun... sí existe.

\- Hinata... - dijo intentando tener tacto Ino.

\- _Es cierto_ , el existió - murmuró viendo a sus amigos a la cara - Y yo lo conocí.

Un suave silbido fue tocado por el viento. Los que jóvenes que yacían levantados, listos para regresar a sus casas, miraron a Shikamaru. El organizador de la aclamada "Noche de las Dulces Pesadillas".

—Sinceramente —comenzó— tomando en cuenta las malas de hoy en día...

—Si no quieren creerme bien, si no quieren escucharla... bien —hizo una leve mueca de molestia y se puso de pie— Inten-taba contarles una historia... ¡tra-trataba de hacerlo bien! ¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! Pero —una sonrisa decoró sus labios y el tono de su voz cambió— no son los indicados para escuchar sobre ella.

—¿Es un reto, Hyuga? —habló Shikamaru con una ceja alzada.

—S-sí —dijo frunciendo el ceño con algo de inseguridad, la cual fue notada por el mayor.

El Nara sonrió ladinamente y apoyó una brazo en su pierna, divertido. Con un gesto de manos los presentes volvieron a sus asientos.

La vocecita de la seria Hinata se dejó oír.

 _¿Cómo sucedió?_

 _¿Por que él?_

 _¿Por qué así?_

 _¿Quién le hizo eso?_

 _Pero nadie... nadie, le obligó a hacer nada._

—Años atrás en las penumbras de un bosque yacían unos ojos celestes. Fríos,vacíos y muertos —el rostro níveo de Hinata se veían entra las flamas— Ese día escuchó un grito. Ese día sintió un grito. Desgarrador, agonizante, un rugido por ayuda. Y así fue como empezó, la historia del solitario niño, **que lo único que quiso, fue sonreír...**

* * *

Se escuchó un trueno y se vio un rayo en las montañas. La niña lo sabía, se aproximaba una tormenta. Ella quería su casa, quería a su mamá y a su papá. Pero no se encontraban en el mismo lugar que ella.

—¡Ayuda! —retumbó el desesperado grito de ella, la llorosa y asustada niña que haría su corazón pedazos - ¡Ayuda...! - rabió para soltarse del agarre, intentando que el hombre alejara su lengua de su cuello, entonces lo vió.

Por la comisura de sus ojos blancos distinguió una figura de su misma edad. Un niño. La niña perdió el aliento, cayendo al suelo.

Gritos, maldiciones y gemidos. Fue lo único que se escuchó por largos minutos por el bosque. El hombre enfermo, que anteriormente la sujetaba de la chamarra, se retorcía en el suelo. La pequeña niña cerraba los ojos, no quería imaginar los brutales _golpes_ que recibía el trío de abusadores. Poco a poco los agónicos ruidos se fueron extinguiendo. Ella lo agradeció mentalmente. Más al abrir sus grandes ojos, titubeante, notó un extraño líquido debajo de cada uno de sus cuerpos. Era viscoso y... rojo.

Su corazón dejó de latir. En los labios del "héroe" se asomó una sonrisa socarrona. El rostro de la de hebras azabache palideció mientras los pies del niño estaban cada vez más cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías que los matara a puñetazos? Eran tres y no soy Superman.

Alcanzándola, se agachó a su altura y la acorraló contra el árbol. La de hebras azabache gimió levemente sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

—Ahora mi pregunta es... ¿qué hará Naruto contigo? - moduló en su oído con fingida inocencia, notó satisfecho como su miedo le trababa la respiración— "Me reconoce, eh? Bueno, supongo que ya me gané una reputación...".

Pero su burlona sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto la menor bajó la cabeza.

—Eh?! —rugió en voz alta sintiendo sus músculos congelarse— ¡No te desmayes tte-ttebayo! —gritó mientras la sacudía de los hombros.

* * *

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre el bosque, la pequeña lo oía. Sus ojos claros se entreabrieron vislumbrando su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de una cueva rocosa, impidiendo el paso del agua. Sopeso el aire tibio... ¿una fogata? Con ayuda de sus manos se sentó en el suelo de tierra. Se sentía débil, quería ir a casa...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un fuerte carraspeo. Miró hacia el otro lado del fuego, donde el niño rubio y de ojos azules que la ayudó muy a su manera lucía solo una polera blanca, con un símbolo en espiral sobre ella.

—Déjame decirte que eres la primera víctima que se me desmaya encima, fantasmita —notó como se estremecía, por lo que el suspiró colocándose de pie, algo agotado. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios, por cada paso que daba, ella hacía un movimiento hacia atrás - ¿Acaso me temes por matar a esa bola de enfermos?

—Y-yo —la niña gimió atemorizada al notarlo justo frente a sus ojos— No logro entender... ¿po-por qué fuiste tan cru-cruel con esa gente?

El rubio lo meditó, confuso, pero luego agregó:

—¿Vas a fingirme que no lo sabes? —Naruto rodó los ojos exasperación, la azabache negó— ¿En... en verdad no lo sabes? —preguntó esta vez con cierta sorpresa, bajó la cabeza sin comprender la situación— Y creí que te habías desmallado porque reconociste mi nombre...

—¡Pe-perdón! Es que... me asustabas... y-y estaba mu-muy cerca... —se sonrojó— ¿qui-quién... quién eres? Ing —sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando el niño puso su cuchillo en su cuello, amenazante.

—¿Quién soy? —una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro. Había dicho las dos palabras incorrectas— Soy escoria temida por tu gente, un asesino, niñata, alguien con el que definitivamente no quieres estar —mantuvo la vista unos segundos más, sintiéndose un estremecer. Por alguna razón el miedo en sus ojos plateados dolía. Le dio la espalda y caminó a la entrada de la cueva, con la vista en el suelo.

—Hablas como... si no valieras nada —dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido, sopesando que se auto-dominó escoria— No creo que seas malo, _Naruto-kun_ —el niño alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Por?

—Bu-bueno me... prestaste tu abrigo —se encogió de hombros, intimidada por su imponente mirada.

—Ah eso... - se sonrojó ligeramente corriendo la cabeza, más luego reprimió la calidez y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos— Es porque yo no me enfermo. No soy tan débil co-mo... tan deb-... co-.. at-chu...! —se cubrió la boca, bajando la mirada con verguenza. Tan rápida como pudo gruñó fastidiado de sus propia reacción y se giró hacia la salida. Su mente maquinaba como la intimidaría si llegaba a burlarse de él, cuando sintió un peso sobre sus hombros.

La niña envolvió su espalda en el abrigo marrón y sonrió dulcemente.

—Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, y en verdad estoy muy agradecida por librarme de esos hombres, sin embargo... mis padres deben estar preocupados... y creo que es hora de irme.

Naruto titubeo.

Bajó la cabeza levemente en señal de despedida, sin atender a la mueca desilusionada del mayor. Se alejó tranquilamente de él.

—E-espera —la sujetó del brazo antes de que saliera de la cueva, algo inseguro— está lloviendo, ¿no? Si sales así te enfermarás feo...

—Pero mis padres...

—Se enojarán contigo si llegas mojada, por imprudente.

Hinata lo sopesó.

—"Quizá tenga razón, mis padres siguen de viaje, y si cuando lleguen mañana me ven enferma, no me dejarán ir a jugar con los animalitos del bosque...".

El rubio contenía el aire, esperando el veredicto.

Hinata guardó sus manos detrás de la espalda... asintió.

Una alegre sonrisa se vislumbró en los labios de Naruto, y una extraña sensación recorrió su pecho. Cuando supo como actuar rápidamente se sacó la polera blanca y corrió hacia la fogata. La arremolinó entusiasmadamente creando una especia de almohada.

—¿Qué haces...? —la azabache dejó ir un gritito agudo cuando la jaló hacia la improvisada cama— N-no es bu-buena idea, t-te vas a mo-morir de frío.

—Relájate, dormiremos juntos dattebayo.

Hinata miró algo incómoda al mayor, quien cubrió a ambos con la chaqueta marrón y envolvió en sus brazos su delicado cuerpo. Dada su crianza fría y pulcra lo encontró un gesto inadecuado, pero hizo un pequeño mohín y no dijo nada. De igual forma, no molestaba tanto como decían.

Las horas pasaron. Luego de que la luna se perdiera en el cielo, y la lluvia contuviera su llanto, Naruto abrió sus ojos celestes. Bostezó y pasteó la boca, sonriendo al despertar junto a alguien. Trató de no mover sus brazos para no despertar a la menor. Quería disfrutar la pureza de su rostro. No era la primera vez que salvaba a una niña de unos mequetrefes, pero ellas huían despavoridas rumbo a sus casas, y hacían crecer las razones para odiar su nombre.

Más que "el héroe que les salvó el pellejo", era "el criminal que asesinó a alguien frente a sus ojos".

Y lejos de moler su autoestima ella se desmayó... Sonrió, y también lo llamó "niño bueno". Suspiró acomodándose boca a arriba. Hinata era una niña ingenua.

Cuando la menor despertó, soltando un "¿vamos?" y refregó sus ojos con dulzura sintió una punzada en su corazón. La reconocía, esa vacía sensación, se acercaba, y le había puesto un nombre, _soledad._

—Sí, vamos.

La guió hacia la entrada del bosque, cruzando riachuelos y saltando pequeños peñascos. Naruto no hablo todo el largo trayecto, solo cuidaba sin demostrarlo que no se hiciera daño. Hinata notó que evitaba verlo a los ojos, se preguntó "¿por qué?". Y cuando sus pasos se detuvieron sintió una ola de alivio. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la entrada de la ciudad.

—Aquí te dejo, supongo que conoces el camino hacia tu casa —Naruto el daba la espalda, e hizo una ceña desganada con las manos— "No... espérame. No me dejes _solo,_ ¿no lo sientes? ¿ A mi corazón? ¿Feliz por estar a tu lado?". Adiós Hinata.

La menor vio con una extraña opresión en el pecho como sus pasos se alejaban. Eran lentos y arrastrados. Entonces le dijo, sonriente, lo que sin saberlo, le haría conocer su primer amor.

—Naruto-kun... _¿nos vemos aquí mañana?_

Sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa.

Día a día se encontraban a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. A los padres y familiares de Hinata les parecía extraño que desapareciera todas las tardes. Pero la de hebras azabache inventaba historias de lo tanto que se divertía con sus animales, y ellos creían. Naruto le advirtió el segundo día que estuvieron juntos que no le mencionara de su existencia a ellos, se negó a explicarle el por qué.

Más dijo que le diría todo, a los quince años.

* * *

Transcurrieron seis años desde el día que se conocieron. Naruto ya tenía quince, y usaba un buso deportivo de color naranja, tejido por Hinata. A sus edades, no se dedicaban a correr todo el día, ni a escalar pequeños peñascos, eran muy grande para eso ya. Solían dedicarse a subir a la cima de los árboles y conversar sobre sus vidas, rutinarias y vacías.

Era una estrellada noche de verano y los padres de Hinata habían salido de viaje, predijo a Naruto de la buenas nuevas unos cuantos días antes. Compartían la emoción, hace años que no vivían una noche juntos. Como siempre, Naruto resguardaba a la menor en la entrada de la ciudad. Se encontraron con una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa. Los adolescentes corrían entre la oscuridad hacia la cueva donde se alojaba el mayor, cuando tropezaron con un grueso tronco.

 _Cuatro árboles caídos y ubicados circularmente._

Era ideal para prendar una fogata y jugar a quién se asusta primero.

—Ng... Hinata, ¿estás bien? —dijo el mayor forzando los ojos para ver su rostro. El pecho de la menor se movía agitadamente bajo suyo. Sus alientos resollaban, presas del cansancio.

—¿Pu-puedes bajar? —sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—¿Te molesta?

—S-sí.

—Vamos Hinata, una vez dormí contigo, ¡y no tenía polera! —reclamó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—¡E-eramos unos niños nada más! Y a-ahora... —apretó los ojos al imaginar el torneado torso que seguramente tenía su amigo— N-no quiero re-petirlo, ¿bien? Así que hazlo, Naruto-kun.

—Naruto-kun... —meditó este mordiscando su lengua, sinceramente confundido— ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté porque me dices así.

—Pues... se usa para las personas que le tienen mucho respeto a otra.

—Así que... ¿me respetas mucho a mí?

—Hai...

—¿Y alguien te respeta a ti? —preguntó. El silencio por parte de la azabache le hizo sentirse culpable, aun así sonrió - Y puedo... ¿decirte así, Hina?

La aludida se sonrojó.

—N-no sé, ¿m-me respetas?

Los labios del mayor se estiraron en una sonrisa. Y sin notar la estupefacción en sus ojos blancos, unió sus labios con los de la menor. Fue lento e inexperimentado, ambos temblaban al delicado roce y se succionaban con torpeza.

Se separaron, y un leve hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

—Más que eso, _Hinata-kun._

—N-Naruto-kun...

—Shh —la silenció con sus dedos, sonriendo— solo... escúchame amarte —ronroneó bajo la luz de la luna, quien cuidaba sus espaldas— desde que te vi por primera vez fuiste _diferente_. Tú m-me cuidaste, me acompañaste, me aceptaste... —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras sus ojos brillaban en calidez— Hinata-kun, _lo único que me hace feliz es estar contigo_.

La aludida acarició su rostro, notando el leve temblar del de hebras rubias.

La inquietud lo devoraba...

¿Y si solo lo veía como un amigo?

¿Si la única personaba que tenía lo _rechazaba_?

—Yo también te amo, tontuelo - susurró sujetándolo de la barbilla, no deseaba que se torturara con ideas ilógicas - Aunque el primer día fue fuerte y con muchos problemas... permitiste que viera detrás de ti, me dejaste conocer esa hermosa personalidad que tanto temías mostrarme. No sé porque crees que no mereces la alegría, pero... si lo haces, créeme si lo haces. Por tu sonrisa despreocupada... por subirme el ánimo cuando mi padre me ignora, y tú risa... llena de felicidad y esperanza, gra-cias por... dejarme oírla.

Naruto sintió sus ojos celestes vibrar y aguarse, más se lo secó rápidamente con el brazo, sin notar la sonrisa enternecida de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun...

—¿Sí?

—El kun se ocupa hacia los chicos, debes decirme chan.

—Oh.

Ambos rieron y se pusieron de pie. Rumbo a su hogar, Naruto buscó las manos de la más pequeña, y ambos las entrelazaron.

\- Prometo que _nunca_ en mi vida olvidaré el lugar donde te confesé mis sentimientos por primera vez.

Hinata sonrió levemente y se apoyo en su hombro, caminando pausados.

\- Yo tampoco lo haré, Naruto.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto esperaban la cocción del ramen, comida traída por la menor desde la ciudad. La apacibilidad de Hinata contrariaba la creciente inquietud de Naruto.

Además de ser el último día que dormirían juntos, ese era el día, en que Hinata cumplía quince años...

El viento sacudía las flamas de la fogata, a pesar de eso, era cálido el ambiente.

—Supongo que lo recuerdas —dijo con un gesto desganado.

—Hai.

—Y creo que... esperas que cumpla mi promesa.

—Hai.

Naruto suspiró. Conocía lo suficiente a Hinata como para saber que si se negaba, ella no insistiría en seguir. Sin embargo, también sabía que eso debilitaría su relación, Hinata creería que no le tenía suficiente confianza.

—Prométeme que no me interrumpirás, me tocarás o dejarás solo mientras este hablando.

Hinata atendió a su inseguridad, era extraño verlo así, por lo que asintió con la cabeza. Luego de un silencio, Naruto suspiró.

\- Bueno, fue cuando tenía cinco años...

Habían más niños además de mí, claro, también habían padres y ancianos sonrientes. Era increíble la alegría que se respiraba en el bus, la felicidad. No creí que la dejaría de ver en tan poco tiempo. Todos ibamos de paseo a la ciudad Sunagakure no Sato, por un viaje de la empresa de papá.

Entonces... mi avión se cayó.

\- ¡Ma, ya vuelvo! ¡Bium bium se fue a la cabina del chofer! - le grité, corriendo hacia una puerta con apertura en la cima, ventana por donde se coló mí juguete. Era un niño realmente, no creí que si abría la puerta tropezaría con el avión. No sabía que si abría la puerta caería sobre el chofer. No sabía que si abría la puerta se desviaría por un barranco.

L-lo siento pero... No lo sabía.

\- Naruto.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, esa voz era de mi... ¿padre?

\- ¡Naruto!

\- Abrí mis ojos, y me arrastré entre la gente extrañamente quieta hacia mi padre.

Pero el verdadero golpe fue cuando vi el cuerpo de mi padre aplastado por el bus.

\- N-naruto... no llores hijo - vi sus manos intentando alcanzarme, pero no hice nada, ni siquiera me atreví a respirar - Quiero que sepas, qu-que te quiero, y-yo y tu madre te queremos - escupió sangre, sujetando la mano de mamá, ella estaba acostada a su lado. Quieta, como los cadáveres que nos rodeaban. Entonces vi entumecido como la mano de mi padre comenzaba a bajar.

Nunca fui tan estúpido, sabía que la gente a mi alrededor estaba muerta.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, arrodillado frente al cuerpo de mis padres. Golpeaba el suelo, me hice heridas en mis manos, pero no me importaba, porque yo merecía más que eso. Por eso cuando llegaron los demás yo admití culpa, lo dije todo tal cual sucedió, no me defendí cuando comenzaron a a golpearme.

—¡Imbécil!

—Ugh!

Me sujetaron en el suelo, golpeándome en el rostro. Dolía, como me dejaron en la tierra, como me patearon allí. Tenía miedo, veía a mis padres lejos y no me pude contener... lloré.

Y me agarraron del cuello. Gemí mientras mis manos se enredaban en las suyas. Me asfixiaban.

—¡Pedazo de escoria! ¿Y te atreves a llorar? —un quejido asustado salió de mi garganta, sus uñas se enterraban en mi cuello— No lo hagas imbécil, ¡a nadie le interesan tus lágrimas!

Oírlo solo me hacía llorar más. Ideas que crueles que nunca habían pasado por mi infantil mente comenzaron a formarse.

\- Su-suélteme, ¡su-suélteme! - empecé a patalear el aire, me ahogaba, mi pecho se oprimía pidiéndome cada vez más aire. Me desesperaba, trataba de ver a mi alrededor y los vi riéndose, me insultaban... Hinata. Hinata.

¡Hinata!

—¡Naruto reacciona!

Naruto se sobresaltó al estar nuevamente en la cueva del bosque. Se encontró respirando agitado y con lágrimas cayendo precipitadas de su rostro.

—Naruto...

—¡N-no, maldición, no me veas! ¡No lo hagas! —cerraba los ojos retrocediendo hacia la pared, gimió. No... no podía perder a la persona que más amaba por unas cuantas lágrimas— Diablos, déjame solo, te lo pido... ng.

—Bobo.

Sus ojos empapados en lágrimas se entreabrieron al sentir la yema de sus dedos en su mejilla. Hinata sonreía amablemente y ladeando la cabeza. La miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes, sonrojado.

—Lo que esos hombres malvados dijeron son mentiras.

—Hinata-chan... —dijo sin terminar de creer sus palabras— Maté a mis padres.

—Fue un accidente.

—Era mi juguete.

—¿Era tu intención?

Naruto entreabrió la boca. Mas luego la bajo su cabeza, sintiéndose inseguro.

—¿No te molesta... mi llanto?

—En absoluto, todas las personas lloran.

—¿Incluso tú?

—Hai - Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No me engañarás nunca, nunca, por ser tan débil?

La menor sonrió.

—Nunca, nunca.

—¿Entonces te importa... si lloro ahora? —una pequeña y rota sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y las lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. Sintió los labios de su Hinata sobre su rostro, recorriendo las lágrimas de sus mejillas y acariciando su cuello. Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza, sollozando como ese niño asustado que fue hace diez años.

—Todos necesitan expresarse, no es bueno contenerse, Naruto-kun —susurró sintiendo sus ojos pesar en su regazo - Recuerda que si necesitas algo... ahora no estas solo.

—Gracias... por quererme tanto... Hinata-chan.

Y ambos adolescentes se acunaron en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

"—¡Ven a mi casa!

—No creo que sea buena idea Hina... hace diez años que no salgo del bosque y...

—Si... comprendo...

—¡O-olvídalo! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que voy!"

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos. A pesar de ser de noche habían personas por las calles. Notaba las miradas desconfiadas sobre él y los padres alejándolo de los niños.

—Quizá no fue tan buena idea, debería haberme ido a buscar al menos dattebayo —sus pies se detuvieron frente a la gran residencia de los Hyuga— ¿Será esta...?

— _Hinata..._

Escuchó Naruto al acercarse.

— _Kiba, basta, mi amigo puede llegar en cualquier momento._

— _¿El chico del bosque?_ —escuchó un gemido— _Dejémosle de ocultar lo nuestro._

 ** _¿No me engañarás nunca, nunca, por ser tan débil?_**

Algo se estrujó en su pecho, su corazón

— _Déjame sentir tus labios otra vez._

 ** _Nunca, nunca._**

—Necesitas a alguien estable en tu vida, ese alguien soy yo, Hinata, yo puedo hacerte sonreír, reír, nunca mancharía con lágrimas nuestra relación.

Los dos jóvenes de ciudad escucharon un sorbeteo de nariz en la entrada. Hinata se separó enseguida de los brazos del Inuzuka.

—"No puede ser..."

Naruto sonrió levemente, miró el suelo sin querer que una lágrima resbalara, y echo a correr.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Espera Hinata! - el castaño la rodeó con sus brazos —Hay algo extraño con ese tipo— frunció el ceño, el brillo que vio en sus ojos no le pintó nada bien.

—¡Su-suéltame! Él es mi amigo, ¡y l-lo acabas de arruinar todo Kiba! —deshaciéndose de sus brazos trastabilló hacia la entrada e ignorándolo comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. La gente en el camino eran como ilusiones a su vista. Solo le importaba volver a ver al amor de su vida.

Se detuvo entre los árboles, perdida. No escuchó nada más que su agitada respiración por un largo rato, entonces se oyó un... _¿chillido?_ Venía del redondel de los cuatro troncos... fue agudo e inquietante, más Hinata no caviló en eso. Se reprimió por no empezar por ahí, ambos se enviciaron con aquel lugar desde que se besaron por primera vez. Animándose corrió hacia él.

—¡Naruto-kun! Quería decirte... Naruto-kun... Na... Na... —una mueca de horror se formó en sus labios delgados.

—¡Hinata-kun!

—¿E-ese es un cuchillo?

—¡Dale un ojo mi rostro! ¡Soy muy feliz ahora! ¿No lo ves? Al fin podemos estar juntos.

—Pero Naruto tú... tú sonrisa es-ta al revés.

Silencio por parte del aludido. Un alegre e ilusionado brillo se denotó en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres saber por qué, Hinata-chan? —sus labios ensuciaban con sangre su cuello y su rostro se veía más pálido de lo normal, producto del desangre. La menor retrocedió cada vez más asustada, topando contra un árbol— Hoy cuando quería ver al amor de mi vida, la vi engañándome con su "mejor amigo" eso no merecía una sonrisa _feliz,_ no, eso merece... esto.

—¡No-no fue lo que pensaste, solo...!

—Shh - la silenció con sus dedos, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Por un instante Hinata creyó ver como esos ojos celestes volvían a transmitir preocupación, intranquilidad al ver a la menor asustada, solo por un instante. Más el brillo se extinguió - Hinata te prometo que... será rápido e indoloro.

—¡Ayuda!

— **Loco, trastornado, y enfermo.** Se dice que deambula por estos profundos lares del bosque, cuando es media noche a la luna llena, y se escucha un agudo chillido —los presente se congelaron en sus puestos— Si uno lo ve tiene que decir "aquí no esta ¡lo vi en la cueva!" y correr, irse y alejarse, por el bien de sus vidas.

Todos guardaron silencio, tragando saliva.

—Así que a-quí dieron su primer beso, lindo, no ¿cerda?

—La dulzura del a-acto opaca el do-lor de la historia, frentona.

—¿Y a qui-quién esta buscando? —titubeó Chouchou.

—Ah Sasuke.

—¿P-por qué?

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y cuando iba a hablar un arbusto se movió a sus espaldas. Los presentes se miraron entre sí con el corazón en la boca.

—Buu!

—Ah! —los oyentes se pararon de sus troncos y corrieron despavoridos hacia la ciudad, dejando a una tranquila Hinata sola.

—Cobardes —se burló entre ingenuas risas sin notar la llamativa figura a sus espaldas. Y apagó la fogata.

Muy mala idea.

\- _Hinata... chan._


End file.
